


Happy

by enbied



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M, triles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles perspective drabble :+)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

I usually wake up before Tristan, but I don’t wake him. I like watching him sleep - he’s sweet when he’s sleeping. I like holding him, I like how he doesn’t stir when I move closer, but he smiles just a little.

I’m so in love with him. It’s overwhelming sometimes. I catch myself looking at him when he’s focused on an essay, or texting, or fixing his hair in the reflection on his phone, and before I know it I’ve scrawled ‘Miles Milligan’ and hearts all over my exam.

It gets embarrassing sometimes - last week he was talking to Zoë, animated as he is, and I couldn’t help it - I crept up behind him and snaked my arms around his waist, making him jump. She didn’t mind that I interrupted their conversation. She says we’re the cutest couple at Degrassi, which I shrug off but everyone knows I love it.

Tristan, however, was less than impressed. “Miles, you scared me!” I nuzzled into his neck and apologised, and he did that small laugh he reserves just for situations where he has to let me down easy. Peeling my arms away, he turned to me and told me he had to stay late to help Zoë with an essay, and made it clear that I wasn’t allowed to come. I guess my face fell or something, because he took my hands and gave me a slow, soft kiss. He knows me so well. He knew that would make up for the loss of time spent with him.

God, Tris just makes me feel so at home. It’s kinda stupid… I guess I just love that he loves me. I love _how_  he loves me. He makes me pick the movie even though I pretend I don’t care. Somehow he always knows when there’s something on my mind and whether he should push me to talk.

I don’t know how to be everything he deserves, so I ask. I ask what health foods to stock up on for when he stays over. I ask him to tell me if I’m being stupid or clingy. I ask if I need to stay away from certain topics when I see his family. He probably gets frustrated at all the things I ask, but he knows I’m just scared of getting anything wrong. I couldn’t stand to lose him.

He still hasn’t woken up. He’s so gorgeous and he doesn’t even know it. Not like me. I fall asleep cuddling him and wake up with messy hair, sprawled across the bed looking like I've been shot. He doesn't move. I guess he just permanently looks like an angel. I know I’m getting obsessive now… but I don’t know if there’s anything I can do about it - and I don’t know that he’d want me to. I’m happy. We’re happy.


End file.
